Kevin's Cranky Friend
Kevin's Cranky Friend is the first episode of the seventeenth season and the three hundred and eighty-ninth episode of the series. In this episode, Kevin helps Cranky at the docks, but Cranky doesn't think he needs help even as the work piles up. Plot It was a busy day at Brendam Docks and Cranky was being overworked. When Thomas arrives at Knapford late, Thomas explains the situation at the docks to the Fat Controller who goes to investigate immediately. Once there, the Fat Controller sees the chaos and tells Cranky that he'll get him some help. Cranky was adamant that he doesn't need help, but the Fat Controller ignores him and heads to the Steamworks. At the Sodor Steamworks, the Fat Controller asks to borrow Kevin. As they aren't very busy, Victor agrees. Kevin was delighted at giving a special job and even more delighted that he'll finally get to meet Cranky. Thomas takes Kevin to Brendam Docks where the little crane wastes no time in introducing himself to Cranky. To Kevin's surprise, Cranky announces that he doesn't need any help especially from a silly little crane like Kevin. Cranky orders Kevin to stay out of his way. Kevin was sad, but Salty tell him that he'll soon get used to Cranky's cranky ways. Just then, Cranky drops some pipes onto the tracks. Kevin races to assist Cranky and soon has all the pipes piled up. Instead of being grateful, Cranky was more rude than ever and blames Kevin for the entire accident. Cranky then orders Kevin to go back to the corner of the quayside and to stop interfering. Then, Cranky drops some crates of chickens onto the tracks. The chickens break out of their boxes and run all around the docks. Once again, Kevin rushes to help and soon rounds up all of the chickens. Salty congratulates Kevin, but Cranky was less than pleased with Kevin sticking his hook in where it's not wanted again. He orders Kevin to go back to the corner of the dockside. Thomas arrives and asks Kevin how he was getting on. Kevin explains that he doesn't think Cranky likes him. Both Thomas and Salty try to reassure Kevin that underneath Cranky's gruff exterior, there lies a heart of gold. Then, Cranky swings round and knocks over a barrel. The barrel rolls along the quayside and towards the sea. Kevin tries his best to stay put, but can't resist trying to help. Unfortunately, Kevin was too late to save the barrel and follows it into the sea. Luckily, before Kevin can sink too far into the sea, Cranky fishes him out. The Fat Controller arrives and isn't pleased to see Kevin being pulled out of the sea. He tells Kevin that he should return to the Sodor Steamworks immediately as he's clearly not helping at the docks. Kevin was ashamed at being sent away in disgrace. As he trundles away, Cranky speaks up and tells the Fat Controller that it wasn't Kevin's fault; it was his. Kevin was amazed when Cranky goes on to call him a hardworker and really useful. The Fat Controller is satisfied and tells Kevin and Cranky to carry on. After the Fat Controller has left, Kevin thanks Cranky for his kind words and asks if he should stay in the corner out of the way. Cranky finally confesses to needing a bit of help because two hooks are always better than one. Kevin is ecstatic and cheerfully goes about his work. Cranky is happy with Kevin's work, but wishes that he wouldn't be so cheerful doing it. Characters *Thomas *Henry *Salty *Victor *Kevin *Cranky *Sir Topham Hatt *Edward (cameo) *James (cameo) *One of Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) Locations *Sodor Steamworks *Brendam Docks *Sodor Shipping Company *Knapford Notes *This is the first episode for several things: **The first episode to be narrated by Mark Moraghan in the US and Pierce Brosnan in the UK Lars Mikkelsen in Denmark. **The first episode since the Ringo Starr version of Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree to have the same narrator for both the UK and US narrations. **The first episode animated by Arc Productions and directed by David Baas. **The first episode to have Sam Wilkinson as Railway Consultant. **The first episode produced by Robert Anderson and Halim Jabbour. **The first episode to feature David Bedella as Victor in the UK. *Going by production order, this is the fourth episode of the seventeenth season. *In Japan, this episode was titled "Kevin and Cranky". Errors *The title of the episode isn't centered. *Kevin's motor shouldn't work after falling in the ocean. *After Sir Topham Hatt leaves Brendam Docks, Henry disappears. *Throughout most of the episode, Cranky's ladder was on the wrong side. *The viewers don't know why cabbages would be transported in a net. *James and Henry swap whistle sounds. Transcript Merchandise Gallery Kevin'sCrankyFriendNorwegiantitlecard.png|Norwegian title card Kevin'sCrankyFriendHebrewtitlecard.png|Hebrew title card Kevin'sCrankyFriend1.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend2.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend3.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend4.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend5.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend6.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend7.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend8.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend9.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend10.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend11.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend12.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend13.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend14.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend15.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend16.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend17.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend18.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend19.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend20.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend21.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend22.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend23.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend24.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend25.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend26.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend27.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend28.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend29.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend30.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend31.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend32.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend33.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend34.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend35.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend36.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend37.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend38.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend39.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend40.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend41.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend42.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend43.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend44.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend45.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend46.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend47.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend48.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend49.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend50.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend51.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend52.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend53.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend54.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend55.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend56.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 17 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2013 television episodes Category:2010s television episodes